Al Diablo Con Las Formalidades
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: Un fic de UraharaXYoruichi que se me ocurrió una noche que no podía dormir (?) Se trata principalmente de cuando estos dos estaban en la Academia Shinigami y andaban babeando uno por otro :'D... Sé que mi summary es tan malo como mi título. Pero la historia esta relativamente mejor! (Creo D:). Cap 4 UP! FINAAAAL :'D
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! ¿Cómo está intento de personas :D? Aquí estoy inaugurando mi nueva cuenta con un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas en tooooodo el anime (sí, sí soy la antigua GranDiosaSupremaPollito… sin ofender, pero eres un lento si no lo notaste e_e). Para los que se preguntan qué pasó con mi antigua cuenta… pueees… se me olvidó la contraseña y el correo así que ya no puedo entrar ;_; (para mayor explicación visitar mi perfil). Volviendo con el fic, pues sí, este es mi primer UraYoru y espero que les guste porque no me maté escribiendo para que vengan a criticar ¬¬… Ok, no, soy una persona pacífica que acepta cualquier tipo de críticas constructivas… sí, constructivas, si son destructivas los denuncio ¬¬ (?). El fic lo hice basado en los tiempos en que Yoruichi y Urahara estaban en la Academia Shinigami (hace uuuuuufff~) y bueno, creo que será un fic como d capítulos, todo depende de mi inspiración :D y si les sirve de consuelo ya tengo el segundo cap casi hecho. Ahora sí, pasen al fic :'D**

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo y algún otro japonés por ahí ;_;**

Siempre había sido una chica rebelde. A pesar de pertenecer a una de las cuatro familias más poderosas y adineradas de la región, a ella no le importaba _¡Al diablo con las formalidades!_ Sí, ese había sido su lema desde que era una niña; ella era una chica cualquiera por encima de todos sus cargos, así que ¿Por qué no debía tener la misma libertad que las demás personas de su edad? Ser libre, tomar sus propias decisiones, estar con quien quisiera en el momento que ella quisiera y principalmente amar a la persona que ella misma escogiera, no por una estúpida orden de su padre para "unir familias". Sí ese espíritu libre se llamaba Yoruichi Shihouin.

Una chica morena de cabellos púrpuras con el cuerpo de una diosa acompañada por esas dos gemas doradas que ella hacía llamar ojos. En sus tiempos fue una de las chicas más bellas y sensuales de la Academia Shinigami; belleza, poder y riquezas ¿Qué chico (y unas cuantas chicas) no quisiera estar con ella? Muy pocos eran los afortunados eran los que lograban estar con ella en una relación formal; la verdad es que la relación más larga que haya podido recordar fue una de cuatro meses y medio con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto; ella más bien prefería las relaciones "express". Y no solo eso, a pesar de ser una "belleza rebelde", Shihouin Yoruichi era la segunda mejor de su clase, siendo superada por solo una persona.

-¡Kisuke!- un chico rubio de unos diecisiete años se encontraba caminando hacia la biblioteca cargando una pila de libros de todo tamaño y color. Tenía un aspecto desarreglado, pero eso no le quitaba su encancto.

-¡Yoruichi-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- Kisuke exclamó con su típico tono alegre y despreocupado.

-Me acabas de ver hace una hora- comento la morena caminando al lado de este.

-sí, lo sé, solo lo decía por pura cortesía-

-a veces puedes llegar a ser tan raro…- este no le respondió -¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-

-se supone que soy un hombre, no debería dejar que una dama y encima una noble como tú me ayudara con esto- el rubio comentó cínicamente, lo único que logró fue que su amiga lo fulminara con la mirada.

-sabes bien cuanto odio que me traten así-

-sí, lo sé, pero extrañaba esa mirada de enojo- esta vez en su rostro había una gran sonrisa, cosa que molestó un poco más a la chica.

-eres la única persona que conozco que me ha querido ver enojada-

-es que te ves adorablemente intimidante- este le dio un tercio de los libros que cargaba, era seguro que si no lo hacía Yoruichi lo golpearía hasta quedar inconsciente. La sonrisa de la morena regresó para el alivio del rubio.

-¿Ya te he dicho que eres raro?-

-Novecientos setenta y tres veces, setenta y cuatro contando esta- la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó.

-Estás jugando Kisuke- Yoruichi exclamó entre risas.

-me conoces muy bien Yoruichi-san-

-soy rápida para aprender, aunque debo aceptar que eres alguien difícil de predecir… principalmente por esa estúpida sonrisa que SIEMPRE llevas en la cara- Yoruichi hizo énfasis en la palabra "siempre" para molestarlo.

-¿insinúas que esta sexy sonrisa de galán de telenovela e A?- Urahara estaba tratando de parecer ofendido. Yoruichi soltó una estruendosa carcajada al oírlo.

-¿Sexy? ¿Galán de telenovela? ¿Has estado durmiéndote entre tus experimentos otra vez?- preguntó sarcástica.

-puede ser…- para qué mentir, se dijo a sí mismo –y gracias por bajarme la moral-

-¿Yo bajándote la moral? Hoy es tu día de chistes IMPOSIBLES ¿No?- el muchacho no respondió, cosa que advirtió a Yoruichi de que estaba algo molesto; casi nadie podía adivinar cuando este se enojaba, pero después de ser su mejor amiga por más de doscientos años, todo que había pasado junto a él logró ser capaz de lograrlo.

Yoruichi aceleró un poco más el paso para así quedar de frente con su mejor amigo. Kisuke se sorprendió un poco por su repentina reacción; no le gustaba aceptarlo, pero a veces le resultaba difícil saber lo que pasaba por la mente de esa mujer. La morena examinó detenidamente la cara del chico, este se puso ligeramente nervioso al ver que esas dos hermosas piedras preciosas que Yoruichi tenía como ojos lo observaban con tanto detalle; para su suerte ella no lo notó.

-Si te afeitaras creo que estarías cerca de hacer verdad lo que dices- sí, ese era su modo de disculparse. Al estilo Yoruichi, como decía el joven genio y ese estilo le _encantaba_.

-¿Insinúas que mi barba casi inexistente disminuye mi evidente belleza? ¿Acaso estás ciega Yoruichi-san?-

-¡Hey! Agradece que te dije que tienes una sonrisa casi sexy-

-¿Casi? ¿Esa es tu mejor forma de consolar?- Preguntó. La morena se adelantó caminando de una forma altanera. No le gustaba aceptar sus defectos.

-sabes muy bien que soy mala para eso- Kisuke esta vez fue el que soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de esta y trató de alcanzarla.

-eres la mezcla perfecta de belleza, inteligencia y poder y no eres capaz de dar un buen consuelo…- el rubio estaba hablando inconscientemente, pero al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho tuvo que ingeniárselas para no hundirse más-… aunque si lo pienso bien, también eres pésima para aconsejar a las personas, siempre terminan golpeadas-

"_Genial Kisuke ¡Tanto cerebro! ¡Tanto ingenio! ¿¡Y no soy capaz de disimular que le di un cumplido a Yoruichi?!"_ Urahara se estaba reclamando mentalmente, era la primera vez que se le salía algo como eso.

-espera, espera, espera…- Yoruichi empezó a hablar en un tono divertido -¿Tú? ¡¿Kisuke Urahara me ha hecho un halago?!- el joven genio no respondió con miedo de que se le saliera alguna otra palabra inoportuna –creo que debo sentirme afortunada…- esta se le quedó mirando al ver que este no lo negó ni nada por el estilo (cosa muy común en él) -¡Hey Kisuke! Te hice una pregunta y espero que me respondas-

-¡K-Kisuke-san!-

"_justo a tiempo Yuzuki-chan_"

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la biblioteca, para la suerte del rubio. Una chica que aparentaba ser unos años menores que estos dos, los había recibido en la entrada; Yuzuki era una joven de cabello rojizo y de ojos grises, era un poco más baja que Yoruichi y al contrario de esta, llevaba un uniforme nítido y arreglado sin ninguna muestra de arruga. (N.A: solo imagínense el uniforme shinigami bien arreglado :3) Sí, toda una estudiante ejemplar.

-¡Oh! ¡Yuzuki-chan! ¡Te ves muy linda!- la joven se sonrojó.

-m-muchas gracias K-Kisuke-san-

-no te preocupes, solo decía la verdad… por cierto ¿Sabes si…?-

"_¡¿Cómo es que a ella le dijo todo eso voluntariamente?! ¡Si acaso me dijo lo anterior por que se le salió de la boca! ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?!"_ Yoruichi apretó los dientes cuando los vio a los dos hablando MUY amigablemente para su gusto, pero supo disimular perfectamente que estaba molesta.

-Yoruichi-san, pásale los libros a Yuzuki-chan por favor- la morena solo asintió, sabía que si abría la boca corría el riesgo de sonar algo celosa.

Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos y de una vez se sintió ese ambiente de tensión. Yuzuki había estado enamora de Kisuke desde la primera vez que había entrado a la biblioteca, siempre la había tratado bien aún sabiendo que a veces podía ser un _genio de pocas palabras._ Pero había solo un problema… Yoruichi Shihouin; la "chica perfecta" de la Academia Shinigami o como ella le decía entre su grupito de amigas "la líder arrogante de las cuatro casas". Siempre había estado demasiado cerca de su enamorado, siempre los veía juntos en los recesos, siempre trabajaban juntos y siempre se iban juntos ¿Acaso no era suficiente estar en la escuela todo el día juntos? Siempre que aparecía la oportunidad le preguntaba si estaba saliendo con alguien, claro, de manera disimulada, y este solo le respondía que su único amor era la ciencia; cosa que la aliviaba por un tiempo, o por lo menos hasta el momento que se enteraba de que Yoruichi había roto con uno de sus TANTOS novios. Además, Yoruichi no podía ser el tipo de chica de Kisuke. Arrogante, obstinada, rebelde, alocada, agresiva, desvergonzada y a veces podía resultar alguien muy antipática. No, ese tipo de chica no podía estar con un científico reservado necesitado de paz para pensar.

-Yuzuki-chan, ella es Yoruichi-san- Kisuke las presentó de una forma animada pasando por alto el ambiente de "odio" que había entre estas dos.

-es un placer…- las dos se dieron las manos fingiendo una sonrisa –he escuchado mucho de ti- la morena arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ah sí?- tenía la esperanza de que su mejor amigo la haya mencionado en alguna de sus conversaciones.

-sí, eres muy popular en la academia y también por tu velocidad. Sin mencionar que eres la líder de los Shihouin- no fue así, Kisuke no había mencionado ni una sola palabra sobre ella.

-ah eso… gracias-

-¡Bueno!...- Kisuke las interrumpió –creo que ya es hora de irnos Yoruichi-san… ¡Nos vemos Yuzuki-chan!-

-s-sí, adiós Kisuke-san…- Yuzuki nuevamente se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa.

Los dos salieron de la biblioteca, pero esta vez no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra, o más bien, Yoruichi no le dirigió la palabra ni por un minuto. Al principio hizo reír a Kisuke, de seguro estaba celosa, daba miedo verla así, pero fue gracioso; claro, aquella diversión pasó después de que a pesar de que ya estaban frente a la entrada de la academia dispuestos a salir, Yoruichi no había dicho absolutamente NADA. Mejor era hablarle antes de que se enojara con él y no le hablara por toda una semana.

-umm… Yoruichi-san… no has dicho nada desde que salimos de la biblioteca…-

-¡¿Y qué quieres que diga?!- Kisuke tragó saliva.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada! Solo que me sorprende que alguien como tú no haya dicho una sola palabra durante tanto tiempo-

-¿Insinúas que nunca me callo?-

-¡No, claro que no! Solo es que…- nunca sabía que decir en esos momentos. Tratar de decir algo era como pasar por un campo minado, solo que las minas en vez de explotar lo golpearían y lo dejarían en el hospital -¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?- lo mejor era tratar de cambiar el tema.

-tengo cosas que hacer- la morena le respondió cortante. Nuevamente se formó un silencio entre los dos y ya estaba llegando el momento en que se separarían para ir a sus respectivos hogares, si no le decía algo ahora iba a tener a una Yoruichi enojada por una semana completa.

-nee… ¿Estás molesta Yoruichi-san?-

-¡Claro que no!- la morena le gritó. Sí, de seguro iba a ser una semana larga para Urahara.

-c-claro… nos vemos Yoruichi-san- Kisuke estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando la morena lo llamó.

-Kisuke...- esta sacó una tarjeta roja con diseños dorados en el borde, muy elegante –el sábado tendremos una fiesta de disfraces conmemorando el cumpleaños de mi padre. Aquí está tu tarjeta- esta le entregó la invitación, pero en ningún momento la miró a los ojos.

-sabes que no me gusta ir a esa clase de eventos, además tu familia me mira feo sin razón, y principalmente tu "guardaespaldas", Soi Fon…- Yoruichi frunció el seño. Señal de alerta para Kisuke -¡Pero igual voy a ir!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa –aunque es mañana… ¿No me pudiste dar la invitación antes?-

-la tengo desde el martes, pero hasta ahora me acuerdo- Yoruichi le mostró una torpe sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Por lo menos ya no estaba molesta.

-típico de ti Yoruichi-san…- le dijo mientras miraba la elegante tarjeta.

-debo irme…Nos vemos Kisuke- y la chica se fue de largo antes de que este le pudiera decir algo. No por algo le decían La Diosa de la Velocidad.

Kisuke se le quedó mirando por un largo tiempo. Esa mujer era realmente hermosa, no importa por dónde la vieras, siempre se había sentido afortunado de tenerla como mejor amiga, aunque no lo suficiente ya que _solo_ eran amigos. Era todo lo contrario a él, pero eso solo la hacía más _perfecta_.

El joven genio cruzó la calle con la imagen de esta en la mente.

"_¿Es posible que Yoruichi Shihouin estuviera celosa de un tipo como yo_?" una sonrisa involuntaria salió del rostro del científico "_Se debió haber molestado bastante… Aunque supongo que a eso se le llama karma" _Kisuke empezó a recordar las incontables veces que había visto a su mejor amiga hablando, paseando o hasta incluso besándose con uno de sus tantos novios. Claro, comparado con eso no era nada, pero es un avance "_Como sea… debo ir a buscar un disfraz adecuado antes de que cierren las tiendas_"

**Mansión Shihouin**

Yoruichi no había llegado ni a la puerta cuando su subordinada, Soi Fon, le hizo una reverencia y la saludó respetuosamente mostrándole una laaaaaarga lista de actividades que tendría que hacer desde las 9:00 de la mañana hasta que se iniciara la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre. Esta encogió los hombros y pasó de largo ignorando todo lo que su fiel compañera le decía; puede que fuera como su hermana menor, pero a veces tanta formalidad llegaba a ser estresante y aún más después de lo que acababa de pasar con Kisuke y la tipa esa.

-Acabo de llegar Soi Fon- empezó a quejarse la morena –al menos déjame cambiarme y luego hablamos ¿Sí?- a pesar de que estaba molesta, o más bien dicho en palabras que ella utilizaría, cabreada. No quería decirle alguna grosería sin pensar a la pobre Soi Fon así que lo mejor era evitarla por un rato, o por lo menos hasta que se calmara.

-S-Sí Yoruichi-sama-

La chica de pelo púrpura subió a su habitación rápidamente a su habitación sin saludar a su familia, ellos eran los menos indicados para hablar con ella en ese momento. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama a meditar.

"¿Cómo se atreve a tratarla así frente a MÍ?... ¡Hoy fue la primera vez que me dijo un cumplido de verdad y lo negó! En cambio con esa chiquilla lo dijo como sin problemas" la joven se puso de pié de un brinco dispuesta a cambiarse.

Buscó entre sus gavetas y sacó un viejo yukata verde que tenía desde ya hace cinco años. Con algo de pereza empezó a soltarse el cinturón, pero antes de terminar se fue a mirar en el espejo.

-soy mil veces más hermosa que ella… Todo el mundo lo sabe…- esta se dio la vuelta y fue a terminar de vestirse -¿Qué le cuesta decirme por UNA sola vez que estoy linda sin tener que bromear o negarlo después?...- y por segunda vez se tiró en la cama –aunque de seguro no me lo dice porque soy una altanera y grosera y…- suspiró –de seguro no soy ni el tipo de chica que a él le gusta- su mirada entristeció un poco -¡No!- dio otro brinco para ir al suelo -¡No voy a dejar que Kisuke se vaya con esa tipa!... _Aunque tenga que dejar a un lado mi orgullo_…-

**Y aquí señores ha terminado el primer capítulo que aún no tiene título (de seguro en el momento que lo suba tendrá alguna clase de título completamente ridículo xD). Traté de hacer a los personas más de acuerdo a su personalidad, pero para estos dos me sale un poco difícil. Aún así hice lo mejor posible para que les gustara :D**

**Y si me quieren mucho dejen Reviews :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola intento de personaaas! Sé que me demoré un poquito con el fic, pero es que estoy medio castigada sin PC por razones que no contaré ¬¬ y no tuve tiempo de subir este intento de historia T_T En fin, estoy escribiendo apurada antes de que mi madre venga y me vea así que no me demoraré mucho escribiendo.**

**Bleach no me pertenece T_T**

**Sábado 8:45 de la noche**

"_Bien… Hoy es esa famosa fiesta en donde van a ir TODO tipo de personas que tienen más dinero en la billetera que lo que yo podría ganar toda mi vida"_ Urahara salió del baño con una toalla blanca cubriéndolo _"se supone que empezaba a las siete, pero no importa mucho llegar tarde… aunque me pregunto si Yoruichi-san ya habrá salido…"_ rápidamente comenzó a vestirse.

Kisuke tardó unos diez minutos en alistarse. Esta vez decidió vestirse de pirata, era un traje simple y que según él, le quedaba bien. Llevaba una camisa blanca desgastada abierta en la parte del pecho con unos jeans negros sucios que había utilizado cuando estaba haciendo uno de sus experimentos, perfecta elección. Encima de la camisa llevaba un chaleco negro cortado en la parte de las mangas que estaba amarrado por un cinturón de cuero junto a unas botas negras. Sí, un traje fácil… La verdad es que lo único que tuvo que comprar fue el sombrero de pirata. Al parecer Urahara no solo era ingenioso en la ciencia.

"_Voy por Yoruichi-san, solo por ella…"_ se decía el joven mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento con llave. A él nunca le habían gustado las fiestas y menos esas en donde iban a estar ese montón de nobles arrogante. Obviamente Yoruichi jamás sería como ellos, pero… ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de su familia. "_espero que Issin y Kukkaku estén ahí… Ni siquiera me dijo quién iba a ir"_ este miró su teléfono. Ni un solo mensaje _"la verdad es que no me ha escrito ni llamado ¿Seguirá aún molesta conmigo?"_

**Mansión Shihouin**

-¡Pero mira quien acaba de llegar!- Kukkaku señaló a Urahara una vez que lo vio. Esta estaba vestida con una especie de traje al estilo de la Antigua Grecia –te estábamos esperando- el rubio los saludó con su típica forma despreocupada. Issin también se encontraba ahí, este estaba vestido de una especie de vaquero del lejano oeste.

-se me hizo tarde cuando me bañaba…- miró a los lados y tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con la hermana menor de Yoruichi y la madre. Ambas mirándolo mal. Era sorprendente ver cómo no se cansaban de tenerle tanto odio -¿Y Yoruichi-san?-

-¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Cómo les está yendo? Pero nooo, aparte de científico loco, eres mal educado- Kukkaku comenzó a quejarse para molestar a su amigo.

-cálmate Kukkaku… recuerda que uno no puede hablar con personas _enamoradas~_- Issin le siguió el juego. Kisuke solo los miró con una especie de sonrisa nerviosa.

-ya les he dicho mil veces que a mí no me gusta Yoruichi-san-

-claaaro… si a ti no te gusta Yoruichi, entonces Kukkaku no es virgen…- justo cuando terminó la frase, este recibió un puñetazo en la nariz de parte de la pelinegra.

-conozco a alguien que tampoco es virgen y tiene una novia que piensa que sí lo es…- Kukkaku empezó a decir con un tono inocente.

-¡NO! ¡NO SE LO DIGAS A MASAKI!- Issin le rogó aún con sangre en la nariz. Todo menos eso. Urahara solo se reía ante el espectáculo que estos dos le estaban ofreciendo. Por lo menos tenía con quien pasar la velada. Sabía que Yoruichi iba a estar ocupada hablando con los empresarios y todas esas personas.

-¡Te voy a matar!- Kukkaku lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa dispuesta a darle otro golpe.

-¡Mira! ¡Es Yoruichi!- Issin señaló hacia el fondo, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, al fin y al cabo ese tipo de excusas eran típicas de Issin.

-¡No me vas a engañar otra vez pedazo de imbécil!-

-¡No! ¡Mira! ¡Esta vez no miento!- todos miraron en dirección a la que estaba Issin. Era cierto. Esta vez sí era Yoruichi. Urahara al verla quedó simplemente _atónito_.

Yoruichi llevaba un traje dorado que acentuaba más sus ojos; era una prenda larga que le llegaba hasta los talones con una abertura en la pierna derecha que recorría su larga y definida pierna hasta la mitad de su muslo; a pesar de ser un traje completo, el vestido se abría en forma de rombo desde su cadera hasta por debajo de sus pechos dejando gran parte de su abdomen tonificado, resultado de prácticas intensivas de diversos tipos de artes marciales; además del escote que hacía que sus pechos resaltaran aún más. A parte del vestido, la morena llevaba un collar estilo egipcio (N.A: no sé describir esa cosa así que solo imagínenselo xD) dos brazaletes de oro en cada brazo; en su frente había una especie de tiara, de este mismo material, con diminutas inscripciones que rodeaba toda su cabeza y como toque final unos zapatos dorados de tacón que duplicaban la elegancia que esta llevaba.

_Simplemente perfecta_

Esas dos palabras estaban rondando la cabeza de Urahara desde el momento en que la vio. JAMÁS la había visto tan hermosa.

-¡Hey! ¡Kisuke!- Yoruichi saludo a un par de personas por un buen rato, y luego se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar a dónde estaba su mejor amigo -¡Hey! ¿No me digas que estás en Kisukelandia otra vez?- no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había quedado hipnotizado por la hermosa figura de su mejor amiga.

-ha estado así desde que te dignaste en aparecer- Kukkaku le empezó a explicar.

-sí, no ha quitado la vista sobre ti desde que apareciste- Issin le hecho aún más leña al fuego. Kisuke al oír esto se sonrojó un poco, pero debido a que era de noche no se notó.

-por supuesto que no…- se defendió el joven rubio –solo me quedé pensando en una nueva fórmula química para un experimento que tenía pasmado…- Issin se dio un golpe en la frente. Y lo miró con unos ojos que decían "¿¡ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUÉ!?" cualquiera notaría esa mirada. Yoruichi suspiró desalentada. Era ahora o nunca.

-esto…- los interrumpió Yoruichi –necesito llevarme a Kisuke por un momento- el rubio se sorprendió por un momento, a pesar de que no lo demostraba, hoy podía ser uno de esos días en que sus nervios podrían ser capaces de controlarlo.

-¡LLEVATELO!- Issin lo empujó antes de que siguiera cometiendo una estupidez.

A pesar de los nervios (de parte de ambos) los dos estuvieron hablando todo el trayecto, principalmente sobre la odisea que tuvo que pasar Kisuke para hacer su disfraz y sobre las quejas de Yoruichi sobre las cosas que la obligar a hacer. A pesar de todo, seguían hablando como buenos amigos.

-¡Llegamos!- Yoruichi lo había llevado hasta la azotea de su mansión.

-Yoruichi-san ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- la chica en vez de responderle solo lo jaló hasta los barandales. Abajo había un gran bosque verde con cientos de pinos. En el centro había un pequeño lago que poco a poco se convertía en un riachuelo.

-mi padre lo lleva sembrando desde hace mucho tiempo, además pensé que podría ser un buen lugar para entrenar. A veces la "cueva secreta" resulta un poco aburrida para mí. Me gustaría cambiar de ambiente- Yoruichi exclamó con su típico tono animado y seguro. Aunque por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas diferentes.

-¿A qué vienen esas ideas de practicar?- Kisuke le preguntó con un tono divertido.

-no sé… últimamente mis oponentes son muy débiles- la morena empezó a quejarse. Pero Kisuke ya se había perdido por segunda vez en su belleza. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban su piel haciéndola tomar un brillo especial –tú también eres débil, pero creo que superas a varios por ahí… Kisuke…- su tono sonó algo amenazante cuando dijo su nombre –otra vez tienes esa mirada perdida ¿No me digas que estás pensando otra vez en uno de esos experimentos raros?- el rubio soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta de esta.

-no, tranquila, esta vez no…- la morena lo miró de forma sospechosa, por alguna razón no creía en sus palabras. Kisuke se aclaró la garganta –sé que te lo han dicho cientos de veces esta noche, pero… Hoy estás preciosa Yoruichi-san- no la quiso mirar a los ojos así que decidió apoyarse en el barandal y ver hacia el horizonte.

Por otro lado, la joven Shihouin se había quedado sin palabras ¿Acaso escuchó bien? Kisuke Urahara le había hecho un verdadero halago libre de bromas o negaciones… Puede que…

-por cierto Yoruichi-san ¿Por qué no me dijiste de este lugar antes? A veces yo…-

-te amo- Yoruichi lo interrumpió de forma brusca.

Urahara por primera vez se mostró verdaderamente sorprendido, no había necesidad de disimularlo, el momento lo ameritaba ¿Yoruichi Shihouin se le había declarado? Este la miró, pero ahora era ella la que había desviado la vista hacia el paisaje. Era como un sueño, la mujer de la cual había estado enamorado por muchos años le estaba correspondiendo sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que Urahara pudo lograr decir. Yoruichi frunció el seño, se podía ver ligeramente sonrojada… ¡Un minuto! ¿Yoruichi Shihouin sonrojada?

-¡Ya escuchaste! ¡Te amo! ¡Me gustas! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?- su sonrojo creció aún más después de lo que dijo y le dio la espalda a Kisuke. Esta vez fue ella la que se aclaró la garganta –debo irme, tengo que practicar el discurso para mi padre- pero justo en el momento en que se iba a alejar, Kisuke la jaló por la muñeca para llevarla hacia él y con la otra mano acercó el rostro de esta con suavidad hacia su rostro.

-si esto es una broma, te mataré- Urahara le susurró, ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

Y la besó.

Al principio empezó como un beso inocente, lleno de caricias entre ambos y con todos los sentimientos que estos habían sentido por un largo tiempo. Pero, se puede decir que Yoruichi estuvo un poco "calmada y nerviosa" el día de hoy, pero esos dos sentimientos fueron reemplazados por la lujuria. El beso tomó intensidad gracias a la impaciencia de la morena, aunque Urahara no tenía ni una sola queja ante su acción. En pocos segundos sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron una lucha, tal vez la mejor batalla que ambos han podido tener. Esta vez las caricias se hicieron más salvajes hasta el punto de llegar a las mordidas. Inconscientemente Yoruichi le empezó a desabotonar la camisa a Kisuke. Este se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que besar no era lo único que Yoruichi quería hacer.

-espera Yoruichi-san ¿Realmente…?-

-ven, mi cuarto no está muy lejos de aquí- antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa. Yoruichi lo jaló por el brazo y se lo llevó corriendo.

Llegaron a la puerta de su habitación en menos de cinco minutos y esta, nuevamente, había empezado a retomar su beso sin tan siquiera haber abierto la puerta.

-¿Y-Y-Yoruichi-san? ¿Q-Q-Qué pretendes h-hacer?- el inalterable Urahara Kisuke había desaparecido. Puede que se haya mantenido tranquilo durante el beso, pero llegar hasta el punto de hacerlo con… Yoruichi. De pronto se escuchó un clic en la cerradura, el joven genio tragó saliva.

-solo cierra la boca- le susurró sensualmente en el oído mientras lo empujaba a la cama y trata de quitarle el cinturón -¿No podías ponerte un disfraz menos complicado de sacar?- se quejó la morena. Si hubiera sabido que iba a tener sexo con Yoruichi se hubiera disfrazado de Tarzán o algo por el estilo –vamos ayúdame a sacarte ese cinturón-

-ah… s-sí…- dijo torpemente antes de obedecerla –sabes algo Yoruichi-san… Si no te conociera diría que solo me quieres para tener sexo- esta se dejó de desabrocharle la camisa y se le quedó viendo sin mostrar ni una sola expresión ¿Había dicho algo mal?

-¿Crees que Yoruichi Shihouin se rebajó a tal nivel de tener que declararse ella, por primera vez en su vida, para solo buscar sexo con una persona obviamente inexperta?- Kisuke sonrió y se sintió aliviado (y probablemente más enamorado de ella) al escucharla, pero cuando dijo sus últimas palabras. Una vena se reflejó en su frente.

-¿Obviamente inexperto?- preguntó desafiante. No iba a permitir que lo humillaran así –no me subestimes- una sonrisa salió de su rostro y terminó de quitarse todo lo que cubría su parte de arriba.

-¿Insinúas que me estoy equivocando?- esta se separó de Urahara y se puso de pie frente a él. Este prometió tirarse de un acantilado si había arruinado la noche –déjame demostrarte que estoy en lo cierto-

Esta se bajó el cierre que tenía a un lado del vestido y con un poco de impulso el traje fue cayendo hasta dejarla solamente en ropa interior.

"_n-negro… e-encajes… casi transparente_" Kisuke había perdido la capacidad de pensar con claridad al verla solo con esos pedazos de tela.

-¿Qué pasa Kisuke? ¿No vas a defender tu argumento?- la mujer le retó mientras se subía a la cama otra vez. Este no era capaz de responder, por primera vez el cerebro de Urahara no respondía y todo gracias a una persona. Una vez que se quitó los zapatos se subió al atlético abdomen desnudo de este. Yoruichi sonrió al sentir un estremecimiento de parte de este –te dije que yo siempre tengo razón- nuevamente lo empezó a besar, pero con más paciencia. Quería ver hasta dónde podría llegar la calma de Kisuke.

-no me retes Shihouin- este la tomó por la cintura y en una rápida maniobra hizo que el quedara sobre ella –puede que sea inexperto, pero te aseguro que soy un MUY buen inexperto- Yoruichi sonrió, puede que ella no lo demostrara, pero estaba perdida en los ojos del joven. Desde hace mucho tiempo que había esperado que sucediera. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando este le quitó el collar.

La besó nuevamente por unos cuantos minutos y poco a poco fue bajando hasta su cuello entre besos, lamidas y mordidas, Yoruichi rodeó su gran y escultural espalda con sus brazos y piernas. La mano de Kisuke bajó poco a poco por el abdomen de esta acariciándolo sutilmente provocando un gemido de esta; el chico se sorprendió ¿Tan rápido? No quiso comentar nada, estaba concentrado en el cuerpo de su amante, su mano descendió hasta la pierna y la empezó a acariciar. Su _fantasía_se estaba haciendo realidad.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Acaso estás sorda?!- Kukkaku entró de golpe en la habitación haciendo que estos dos se quedaran en shock -¡Tu papá te está buscando como loco! Tienes suerte de que yo haya llegado antes que él- la pelinegra siguió hablando como si estuviera viendo algo completamente normal. Cosa que avergonzó un poco a Urahara

-¡Mierda! ¡El discurso!- Yoruichi apartó a Kisuke y saltó de la cama al suelo y rápidamente se fue a buscar su ropa -¿Cómo abriste mi puerta?-

-no quieres saber- la chica le respondió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿No puedes ser más inoportuna?- Urahara se quejó después de procesar todo lo que había sucedido.

-agradece que nosotros fuimos los que los interrumpimos y no los guardias de Yoruichi- Kukkaku lo miró mal, que mal agradecido, dijo en sus pensamientos.

-hablando de los guardias… Ahí vienen subien… ¡WOW! Shihouin no sabía que tenías tan BUEN cuerpo- Issin entró y se encontró con Yoruichi en ropa interior a punto de ponerse su traje. Este recibió un zapatazo de parte de Urahara. Ya oficialmente era _su_ chica, no iba a dejar que un pervertido como él la viera en ropa interior.

-¡Largo de aquí!- Kisuke lo empujó fuera de la habitación. Yoruichi solo se le quedó viendo con una gran sonrisa mientras se cerraba el traje.

-¡No me tienes que tratar así!- Issin se quejó –ahora ni siquiera puedo verla-

-si quieres le puedes pedir permiso a Masaki-san- Kukkaku apareció a su lado nuevamente con su tono inocentemente fingido.

-¡NO! ¡T-Tranquila, no tienes por qué llegar a los extremos!-

-Apresúrense que ahí vienen Soi Fon y los demás guardias-

-Ya estoy casi lista- Yoruichi se soltó el cabello y se empezó a peinar rápidamente, mientras que Kisuke se estaba poniendo las botas

-¡Oh! ¡Soi Fon-chan! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Kukkaku empezó a hablar con Soi Fon para tener más tiempo.

-¿Has visto a Yoruichi-sama?- la niña preguntó fríamente.

-Ah… pues… ella…-

-¿Se puede saber para qué me necesitan?- Yoruichi apareció al lado de Kukkaku completamente vestida.

-s-su padre la está buscando, usted es la única que falta por su discurso- Soi Fon hizo una reverencia cuando la vio. Yoruichi suspiró en muestra de resignación.

-supongo que no tengo opción… vamos chicos, hay que salir de esto rápido- y así lo hicieron.

En el camino Issin se acercó a Urahara, sacó un pequeño y misterioso paquete verde de su bolsillo y se lo dio a escondidas como si fuera droga.

-lo estaba guardando por cualquier ocasión, pero… veo que tú lo vas a necesitar esta noche MUCHO más que yo-

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- pero Issin nuevamente se había adelantado para conversar con Kukkaku y Yoruichi. Urahara miró el empaque y rápidamente enrojeció. (N.A: Por si no la han captado, sí, sí es un preservativo xD)

-¡Hey Kisuke! ¡Te estás quedando atrás!- Yoruichi lo llamó animadamente mientras lo jalaba por el brazo.

-ya voy, ya voy-

-¿Por qué estás tan rojo?- la morena lo miró sospechosamente y rápidamente un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del shinigami rubio.

-n-no es nada…-

-¡Yoruichi!- Una señora alta de piel morena y cabellos negros se acercó un poco agitada al grupo de amigos -¡Tu padre te lleva buscando por más de veinte minutos! ¡Eres la única de los Shihouin que falta por decir su discurso de felicitación!- Yoruichi suspiró resignada, encogió los hombros y sin decir nada fue hacia la prominente tarima.

Y así la joven Shihouin subió a la tarima con un aire de superioridad. Primero saludó a los invitados y les agradeció por haber asistido a la fiesta, ya saben, los modales de siempre que se tienen en una fiesta de su altura. Seguido de esto, la morena empezó el discurso contando unas anécdotas, agradeciendo por las atenciones de su padre y otros temas similares a estos; claro, en ningún momento dejó de sonreír. Puede que estuviera realmente harta de esas personas tan "estiradas", pero desde pequeña siempre le habían enseñado a ser una dama en momentos como ese.

Por otro lado, Kisuke Urahara estuvo admirando la hermosa figura de la que ahora podía llamar oficialmente su pareja. Este suspiró internamente al escuchar esas palabras e inmediatamente el recuerdo de lo que iban a hacer hace apenas unos minutos lo invadió haciéndolo sonrojar; luego tocó su bolsillo y sintió lo que su amigo Issin le había regalado. Dio un suspiro. Tenía miedo de que Yoruichi se haya arrepentido de estar con alguien como él. Besar los labios de Yoruichi Shihouin siempre había sido su más añorado sueño, y esa noche, como un cuento de hadas, lo había logrado, no, había logrado _mucho_ más que eso. Y no estaba dispuesto a olvidar esa noche en semanas o tal vez meses.

-Ki-su-ke…- una voz seductora susurró justo en el lóbulo de su oreja. Este rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Yoruichi a una distancia tan peligrosa que cualquiera podría pensar mal de ellos. Este se estaba refiriendo principalmente por los Shihouin.

-Y-Yoruichi-san, has terminado temprano- Urahara exclamó tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-¿De qué hablas? Llevo como media hora hablando en ese estúpido discurso- el joven genio se sonrojó un poco al haberse dado cuenta de que se delató el mismo, la mujer inmediatamente lo notó y soltó una sonrisa gatuna –ven…- esta entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y lo jaló sin importar que las demás personas "importantes" los vieran.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A terminar lo que comenzamos- esta le guiñó el ojo y se lo llevó corriendo a Quién Sabe Dónde.

**Chan, Chan, Chan, Chaaaaaan *redobles de tambores* Que le hará Yoruichi al pobre de Urahara?. No sé si hacer el siguiente capítulo lemon o no. No sé, ustedes avisen en los reviews y yo como buena (?) escritora de fics haré lo que ustedes pidan :'D**

**Se les agradece un montón los reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueenaaas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia :'D Como ya verán, las peticiones por un lemon ganó… Pervertidos e_e Nuevamente les aviso que es un capítulo que contiene LEMON así que cualquier mente que quiera mantener su inocencia no lo lea e_e ya lo avisé así que no quiero ningún reclamo ¬¬ Por cierto, es mi primer lemon así que perdonen si algo no les gusta ;_;**

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Y si fuera así, creo que lo convertiría en una especie de anime Shoujo xD y reviviría a todos los traidores del Hueco Mundo. Menos a Aizen, Aizen es un pu*¬¬**

_-¿A dónde vamos?-_

_-A terminar lo que comenzamos- esta le guiñó el ojo y se lo llevó corriendo a Quién Sabe Dónde._

Una sensación que Urahara jamás había experimentado le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Era una mezcla entre ansiedad, excitación, alegría, la verdad es que ni el mismo podía describir lo que le estaba sucediendo. Se encontraba realmente feliz, estaba casi seguro de que Yoruichi no iba a continuar ya que Kukkaku había arruinado ese momento especial, pero para su suerte nada de eso pasó. La imagen de Yoruichi sobre él en ropa interior invadió su mente y la intensidad de su "nuevo sentimiento" aumentó. Solo había una cosa que lo inquietaba.

-Y-Yoruichi-san… ¿Qué hacemos en el bosque?- la morena lo había llevado con su shumpo hasta el bosque que ella le había mostrado anteriormente, pero Kisuke había estado tan distraído recordando lo que había pasado desde su brusca declaración hasta la irrupción de Kukkaku que no había caído en cuenta a donde esta lo llevaba.

-no pretendo quedarme en la mansión, después de lo de Kukkaku, no quiero arriesgarme… la verdad es que no me importa mucho, pero no quiero que nos interrumpan- esto último lo dijo con un tono seductor. Urahara estaba seguro de algo. El amor que le tenía a Yoruichi Shihouin crecía cada vez más por cada minuto que pasaban juntos.

-¿Pero en el bosque? ¿No te parece demasiado?-

-¡Claro que no!- la mujer exclamó animadamente –eso hace las cosas el doble de emocionante-

-p-pero…-

-tranquilo… Hay una pequeña cabaña no muy lejos de ahí… aunque no me opongo si lo quieres hacer en medio del bosque- Yoruichi estaba jugando con el ingenuo de Kisuke, esa fase de _nervioso-sonrojado_ le encantaba.

-¡No gracias!- la morena soltó una carcajada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos usó su shumpo desapareciendo de la vista de Kisuke. Este sonrió para sus adentros.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Yoruichi se detuviera frente a una pequeña, pero elegante cabaña. Esta estructura estaba formada únicamente por madera de roble, a excepción de las ventanas y el techo, que estaba compuesto por incontables tejas de color rojizo. En un extremo de esta, había una puerta, pintada de blanco, un poco más grande que Urahara con un grabado que representaba el sello de los Shihouin.

Kisuke se asombró un poco al estar en frente de la pequeña choza. Para ser una casita que estaba escondida en las profundidades del bosque se encontraba en un estado envidiable, hasta podía asegurar que tenía mejores condiciones que el lugar donde él vivía; bueno, cualquier cosa podría tener mejor condición que su casa.

-fue terminada hace unos meses- Yoruichi empezó a hablar refiriéndose a la choza –así que no es nada raro que esté en buen estado a pesar de que está en medio del…-

En un veloz movimiento Kisuke rodeó la espalda de la morena abrazándola por la cintura y aprovechando el momento en que Yoruichi giró un poco la cabeza para verlo, este le estampó un suave beso en los labios. La chica sonrió y rápidamente se volteó hacia a él para acomodarse dispuesta a continuar el beso. El joven genio la acercó más hacia a ella y esta rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos para profundizar el beso. Así se quedaron por varios minutos, hasta que casi que involuntariamente Urahara desplazó lentamente sus labios hasta el cuello de la morena. Este sintió un ligero estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la chica y supuso que se estaba riendo.

-hace un rato no estabas tan ansioso- Yoruichi comentó divertida mientras disfrutaba las caricias de su amante.

-hace un rato no podía creer que uno de mis mayores sueños se estaba haciendo realidad- dicho esto, sus labios bajaron poco a poco a su clavícula. La morena se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras, en realidad, se sentía feliz, muy feliz, pero no quiso decir nada una vez que se dio cuenta de que un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

Yoruichi los llevó hasta la puerta, pero tratando de no despegarse. En un ligero y audaz logró abrir la puerta y entraron a la cabaña. Todo estaba oscuro. De a milagro se podía saber dónde estaba la cama y algunos que otros muebles, pero eso fue más que suficiente para el Urahara. Cerró la puerta y prácticamente la empujó hasta la cama.

Esta vez fue Kisuke el que bajó el cierre del vestido. Después de haberla visto con esa cautivadora ropa interior, su deseo por conocer el cuerpo de Yoruichi completamente desnudo había aumentado. Por otro lado, Yoruichi logró, gracias a la pequeña práctica de la vez anterior, deshacerse del molesto cinturón que había sido un estorbo para ellos la primera vez y ahora con más facilidad, le logró quitar la camisa. Estaba tan absorta en el momento que ni siquiera cayó en cuenta de que su amante ya le había quitado el vestido; todos sus sentidos se habían concentrado únicamente en el shinigami rubio, al igual que los sentidos de este lo hicieron en ella. Kisuke recorrió el definido cuerpo de la morena con sus manos. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su espalda para desabrocharle la insignificante pieza que cubría los pechos de esta, pero una fina mano lo detuvo.

-espera…- exclamó Yoruichi después de haber logrado salir de su transe.

_-¡No! ¡Por favor no te arrepientas!-_ Kisuke le rogó en sus pensamientos -¿Qué sucede?-

Con una extraña maniobra, Yoruichi logró sentarse en la cama, obligando a su pareja que lo hiciera también. Mala señal para el pobre (y excitado chico). Amos sentados uno frente a otro en ropa interior.

-te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con toda la verdad- la morena se veía más seria de lo normal, definitivamente era algo grave ¿¡Pero lo tenía que preguntar justo ahora?! Se dijo Kisuke en la mente -¿Qué relación tienes con la niña de la biblioteca?- preguntó sin rodeos.

El chico se sorprendió ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando esa estupidez con semejante seriedad?

Este trató con todas su fuerzas para no reírse _¿La gran Yoruichi Shihouin celosa por esa chiquilla?_ Unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a Yoruichi lo invadieron, pero sabía que si lo había, probablemente iba a ser pateado en la cara o en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo.

-deja de hacerte el payaso y respóndeme- ordenó la chica al notar que Urahara quería estallar en carcajadas. Ese fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El joven genio empezó a reír imparablemente, cosa que hizo que una pequeña vena se reflejara en la frente de la mujer. Pero justo cuando iba a gritarle algo o, probablemente los dos juntos, golpearlo, Kisuke le interrumpió.

-¿No me digas que estás celosa Yoruichi-san?- dijo aún entre risas. Yoruichi se sonrojó un poco, no quería que se diera cuenta de la verdadera intención que tenía esa pregunta así que prefirió no decir nada y dedicarle una mirada asesina con sus penetrantes ojos. Cosa que no funcionó mucho con el rubor que tenía -¿La gran Yoruichi Shihouin celosa de esa niña?-

-te dije que me respondieras- exclamó cortante. El chico científico solo sonrió.

-¡Estoy enamorado de ti ya desde hace años! ¡Eres la mujer más perfecta que he conocido en toda mi vida! Y no mencionemos lo hermosa que eres. - Yoruichi se sorprendió al escuchar esa declaración. Jamás se imaginó a Kisuke diciendo esa clase de cosas, ya que casi siempre era un tipo excesivamente, diría ella, reservado para esa clase de cosas. Pero esa noche, todo era diferente –además, esa niña no es de mi tipo-

Ignorando la sorpresa de Yoruichi, Kisuke se abalanzó hacia ella para besarla nuevamente. Se veía tan adorable (y sexy) de esa forma. La joven Shihouin no se negó, mejor dicho, no se pudo negar; habían quebrado todas sus barreras con solo unas pocas palabras. El joven bajó directamente de sus labios hasta su vientre y lo llenó de pequeños y delicados besos.

-¿Y sabes por qué ella no es mi tipo?- preguntó con susurro mientras ascendía lentamente con suaves caricias en dirección a los pechos de esta. Yoruichi se erizó al sentir los labios de este recorriendo su cuerpo –simplemente por una razón- nuevamente escurrió sus manos por la espalda de esta, pero sin la intención que quitarle la pequeña prenda que la cubría, y subió a sus pechos –porque ella no es Yoruichi Shihouin- y los besó delicadamente.

Yoruichi no podía dejar de sorprenderse, definitivamente esa noche Kisuke estaba completamente diferente, mejor dicho, esa noche Kisuke estaba revelando todos los sentimientos reprimido qu este tenía hacia ella. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida al no darse cuenta de que ese hombre era el que siempre había estado buscando desde siempre? ¡Al diablo con esos pretendientes con dinero! ¡Al diablo con los matrimonios arreglados! _¡Al diablo con las formalidades! _Kisuke Urahara y ya. No necesitaba ni quería a otro hombre que no fuera él.

-¡Basta ya de tanta habladuría!- Yoruichi hizo alguna clase de extraño movimiento en que logró quitarle la ropa interior con los pies. Urahara se quedó en shock. Sabía que Yoruichi podía ser un poco impulsiva a veces, pero, esto era demasiado. Seguido de esto (y de una mirada lujuriosa de parte de la chica) Yoruichi lo empujó para quedar encima de él.

-¡Y-Yoruichi…san!- fue lo único que Urahara pudo decir.

-eres demasiado lento Kisuke- antes de que el joven genio pudiera decir algo en su defensa. Yoruichi se desprendió del pedazo de tela que cubría sus pechos. Y de esta forma, el joven Kisuke Urahara casi se traga su lengua, tuvo que reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para que no le diera una hemorragia nasal –y también demasiado inocente- añadió divertida al ver su reacción. Esta lanzó su sostén hacia la cara de este logrando tapar sus ojos por unos segundos. Pero los suficientes para que Kisuke cayera en cuenta de que se estaba quitando la última prenda que la cubría. Estaba jugando con él, y le gustaba ese juego.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Yoruichi recostándose en el suyo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Yoruichi llegó a su cuello y lo mordió. Bajo hasta su pecho y a diferencia de este, con menos suavidad lo empezó acariciar con su lengua bajando hasta su abdomen dándole pequeños mordiscos que lograban excitarlo más. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó, estaba perdido en sus caricias. Esta nuevamente subió hasta su rostro y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

-es tu turno- le susurró sensualmente. Eso fue más que suficiente para que Urahara cumpliera esa "orden".

Sus manos se posaron en los pechos de esta y los comenzó a acariciar a la vez que le daba mordidas al cuello y clavícula de esta. Las manos del joven descendieron hasta su vientre delineando su cuerpo desde la cintura hasta su cadera, y al igual que estas, su boca descendió hasta de su clavícula y comenzó a besar, ahora con más desenfreno, los pechos de Yoruichi logrando sacar un leve gemido de su parte. Urahara recordó lo mucho que le había gustado escuchar gemir a Yoruichi y quería volver a escucharla nuevamente. De esta manera, la atrevida mano de Urahara descendió más que nunca. Yoruichi soltó un gemido mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior y arqueó su espalda. El joven, complacido al ver la reacción de su amante, decidió aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias, producto del placer que le provocaba, la morena juntó más sus piernas haciendo que el espacio que tenía su mano se estrechara más. Yoruichi enterró sus uñas en la espalda de este lo que hizo que Kisuke no pudiera soportar más.

El joven le dedicó una mirada a su amante y con solo ver su sonrisa llena de lujuria y esos ojos que le rogaban que se unieran en uno solo fue más que suficiente. Urahara acomodó el cuerpo de Yoruichi para que quedara sobre su miembro y entró. Sin poder aguantarse más. La morena soltó un gemido aún más fuerte que el anterior al sentir que invadía su parte más íntima. Kisuke al principio empezó con largas y suaves envestidas, pero por cada gemido que su amante daba, su lujuria aumentó transformando sus "inexpertas" envestidas en unas rápidas y fuertes. El chico abrazó a Yoruichi para unirse más. Mala idea. Una vez que sintió que los fuertes brazos de su pareja la rodeaban, Yoruichi volvió a enterrar las garras en la espalda de este, incluso, después de un tiempo, empezó a arañarlo. Las caderas de ambos se movían rápidamente hasta llegar al punto en que Urahara llegó al clímax seguida por la joven shinigami. Una oleada de placer estremeció el cuerpo de ambos, y de esta forma todos los sentimientos que habían guardado por tantos años florecieron en menos de dos minutos. Un gemido de parte de ambos inundó el silencio de la pequeña habitación.

Después de haber terminado, Kisuke se recostó a un lado de la cama quedando junto a Yoruichi. Ambos estaban algo sudados y todavía estaban gimiendo del cansancio.

-para ser un principiante…- Yoruichi empezó a hablar tratando de recuperar el aliento –no lo has hecho nada, nada mal- Urahara sonrió, se sentía aludido ante el comentario de esta.

-gracias- fue lo único que logró decir.

Ambos estaban acostados en esa pequeña cama, completamente desnudos mientras miraban al techo con una sonrisa de placer en sus caras. La cama esta vuelta un desastre. Las almohadas habían quedado al otro extremo de la pared. Sus ropas estaban regadas por todo el piso del lugar. Y ni siquiera se podía saber del paradero de los zapatos de ambos. Pero eso era lo de menos, por fin, después de tantos años, habían logrado expresar el amor que sentían el uno al otro en una sola noche, sí… La mejor noche de sus vidas.

-¡Bien!- la mujer exclamó animadamente incorporándose de su cama y se sentó -¡Estoy lista para otra ronda!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Urahara exclamó atónito -¡¿Tan rápido?!-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que la Diosa de la Velocidad va a tener suficiente con una sola ronda?-

-debí suponerlo- murmuró mientras se sentaba al igual que su pareja.

-por lo menos necesito cinco rondas más- Yoruichi dijo sin hacerle caso al comentario de este.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó nuevamente -¡Eso es demasiado para mí!-

-no seas tan flojo- Yoruichi se quejó –te conozco ya desde hace muchos años, estoy segura de que tienes suficiente energía para hacer más que cinco-

-Yoruichi-san… No me refiero a eso…- Kisuke murmuró algo avergonzado. Al escuchar esas palabras Yoruichi logró captar el doble sentido y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Tranquilo Kisuke!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa –yo te ayudaré- al decir estas palabras no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-p-pero…- murmuró volteando su rostro hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso crees que no soy lo suficientemente sexy como para lograrlo?-

-¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso Yorui…!- Kisuke abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que Yoruichi se había puesto en una pose MUY provocativa. Este trató de todas las maneras posibles para contener una enorme hemorragia nasal.

-entonces Kisuke ¿No me vas a responder?- exclamó la chica fingiendo muy bien un tono inocente y tímido. Urahara no pudo resistir y se abalanzó sobre Yoruichi.

Y así empezó la interminable noche para esta nueva pareja en el Seireitei.

**Caballeros y caballeras, aquí llega el fin del tercer capítulo D: Espero que les haya gustado y lamento los errores ortográficos que Word no pudo corregir. Se aceptan cualquier clase de críticas, pero no sé si las aplicaré en mis futuros fics porque soy muy terca :D No sé si continuar el fic, tengo una idea para el siguiente capítulo, pero todo depende de lo que me digan ustedes. **

**Sé que Yoruichi y Urahara les agradecerían si dejaran reviews (?)… ok, no… Pero me harán muy feliz si lo hacen (?)**

**Se despide: GranDiosaSupremaPollito versión 2 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola pequeñas entidades de vida! (?) Sí, yo sé, nadie se esperaba que actualizara este fic, pero aquí estoy *-* ¡Por fin lo terminé! Y emm… No sé que más escribir xDD**

La luz del sol iluminó con su tenue resplandor la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba escondida entre los árboles del inmenso bosque perteneciente al clan Shihouin. Adentro de esa pequeña y acogedora choza se encontraban dos almas durmiendo tranquilamente en una cama diseñada para solo una persona, los dos abrazándose uno al otro después de haberse demostrado todo su amor de forma carnal la noche anterior. Ahí estaban, la futura capitana del escuadrón de ejecutores y el futuro capitán del laboratorio de investigación de la Sociedad de Almas, durmiendo en paz, sin ninguna preocupación, sin ninguna responsabilidad, solo _disfrutando el momento_.

Kisuke abrió los ojos con dificultad al sentir los incómodos rayos del sol que traspasaban la ventana para iluminar su rostro. Este se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que su amante permanecía durmiendo abrazada a él sin la mínima expresión de incomodidad. No pudo evitar que se reflejara una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y la abrazó más fuerte acercándola más hacia él. Observó su hermoso y pacífico rostro como si estuviera tratando de grabar cada detalle.

-eres hermosa…- le susurró mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro con su mano izquierda -… y yo soy el hombre más suertudo del universo- poco a poco se fue acercando sus labios y los besó delicadamente por varios segundos para luego sentir que el beso era correspondido, este se sorprendió un poco, pero luego continuó atrayéndola más hacia él para fundirse en un lento beso libre de apuros o preocupaciones.

-sabes…- Yoruichi se había separado un poco de él pero sin dejar de darse cortos besos como si no quisieran que el momento acabara –la mejor forma para…- Kisuke la besó impidiendo que continuara -despertar a una mujer…- dijo mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus finos brazos –es con un beso- el joven rió al escuchar esa afirmación.

-quisiera decir que fue iniciativa mía, pero la verdad es que no me pude resistir al verte tan linda- Kisuke se deslizó lentamente de sus labios hacia su cuello. La morena se estremeció un poco al sentir sus labios en esa zona tan sensible, pero eso no hizo que evitara sonreír ante el comentario que había hecho.

-¿A sí?…- exclamó mientras se arqueaba un poco -al parecer los dos nos despertamos de la mejor manera-

-¿Tú crees?- le dijo irónicamente sin dejar de besar su cuello.

De pronto voces y pasos llamaron la atención de los dos jóvenes amantes. Kisuke palideció, debido a la "emoción" del momento la noche anterior, este no había caído en cuenta de que eso conllevaría desaparecer toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana. De seguro deben estar buscándola ya desde hace horas. A diferencia de su pareja, Yoruichi tenía una sonrisa en el rostro imaginándose lo interesante que iba a ser hablar con su familia y darle una explicación sobre lo que había pasado; con solo imaginar las caras de terror que pondrían al saber lo sucedido.

-tranquilo- Yoruichi le dijo a Kisuke al ver la cara de preocupación que se le estaba formando –no pasará nada- lentamente se fue acurrucando en el pecho de su pareja, aunque este todavía no parecía convencido.

-p-pero…-

-solo vuélvete a dormir… Después veremos que hacer- pero esto no aminoró la inquietud de Kisuke.

-¡Dispérsense! ¡Puede que Yoruichi-sama se encuentre entre esos árboles de allá!- la voz de Soi Fon se escuchó claramente, cosa que hizo que todas las alarmas del joven genio se activaran.

-¡Yoruichi-san!- este le reclamó al ver la poca importancia que le ponía al tema. La morena lo miró con cara de reproche para después echar a un lado a Kisuke y sentarse en el borde de la cama sin pasar por alto la mirada tímida de su pareja que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-te preocupas demasiado- tomó su ropa interior, que por suerte, era la única prenda de ella que no estaba al otro extremo de la habitación.

Kisuke no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento, era una especie de encanto que solo _ella_ podía ejercer en él. Aún en ropa interior, no paraba de repetirse mentalmente lo afortunado que era al tenerla. Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que Kisuke no despegaba los ojos de ella; de alguna manera se sentía triunfante, había hecho que se olvidara de sus raros experimentos por toda una noche, y si seguía así, probablemente por todo un día.

-¿Qué esperas? Vístete rápido- dijo la mujer bastante impaciente.

-ah… s-sí- Kisuke a penas estaba saliendo de su transe, pero las voces de los subordinados de Yoruichi hicieron que este se apresurara en vestirse. Si, en el peor de los casos, estos entraban a la cabaña, prefería que lo encontraran vestido.

No pasaron más de diez minutos para que estos dos se vistieran, siendo Yoruichi la que terminó de primero. Kisuke se puso lo principal, después de todo, no servía de nada soportar todas las complicaciones de su disfraz si ya no había "fiesta" a la cual asistir. Un pensamiento fugaz invadió la mente del joven genio… ¿Qué pensará el Clan Shihouin al enterarse de lo sucedido? Tragó saliva, definitivamente nada bueno iba a pasar; probablemente lo asesinarían de una forma lenta y dolorosa ¡Como hacerlo tragar azufre! ¡O le cortarían las extremidades y esperar que se desangre hasta morir!... ¿¡Y si queman su laboratorio?! ¡Tantos años de investigación hechos cenizas!... O peor aún… ¿S-Si lo separan para siempre de Yoruichi?

-¿Kisuke?- Yoruichi lo sacudió para que volviera a la realidad nuevamente -¿Te pasa algo?-

-n-no, no es nada…- su tono de voz sonaba bastante apagado. No era capaz de imaginar su vida sin ella; habían estado juntos desde pequeños y ahora que por fin lograba tener esa añorada relación con ella no lograría resistir que los alejaran.

-apresúrate, al menos que quieras que mis guardias nos encuentren- esto último sonó como una burla, pero su fin era animarlo. Por alguna razón, el ánimo de él se derramó por el piso y aunque no sabía la respuesta, no lo quería ver en ese estado.

Los dos salieron de la cabaña en total silencio. Yoruichi suspiró, de nada serviría preguntarle que le pasaba, así que decidió irse con el shumpo a su mansión.

-espera…- dijo Kisuke antes de que siguieran su camino. La morena se detuvo unos segundos después y se volteó hacia él -¿Qué le dirás a tu familia?-

-todo lo que sucedió obviamente-

-¿Crees que se lo tomen bien?- preguntó impaciente. Yoruichi soltó una sonrisa socarrona y se puso una mano en la cadera.

-no quiero sonar grosera ni nada, pero mi familia te odia- a pesar de que la mujer lo dijo con el fin de animar la conversación, la preocupación de Urahara aumentó, pero prefirió no decir nada más. Yoruichi suspiró después de lograr adivinar el porqué de su repentino desanimo –no te preocupes- esta entrelazó sus dedos con los de él quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro –no te preocupes, no permitiré que te hagan daño- una de sus finas manos subió al rostro el rubio y acarició su mejilla para luego envolverlo en un cálido abrazo.

Urahara se sorprendió. Nunca esperó que Yoruichi tuviera una parte tierna dentro de ella, pero así era, detrás de esa barrera existía la parte cariñosa y probablemente más vulnerable. Con un poco de torpeza, correspondió su abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasará si me separan de ti?- por fin consiguió las fuerzas para preguntar.

Un silencio rodeó el lugar. Solo se escuchaban el agitar de los árboles y una que otra ave buscando comida. Hasta que Yoruichi soltó una ligera risa.

-¿Acaso no me conoces?- la morena se separó de este y con las dos manos lo obligó a verla a los ojos -¿Acaso crees que un estúpido mandato va a hacer que Yoruichi Shihouin se separe del hombre más inteligente, lindo y guapo que ha conocido?-

-Y-Yoruichi…san- estaba estupefacto ¿Realmente ella pensaba eso de él? Sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo debido a la emoción y felicidad que lo invadió en ese momento.

-te amo- le dijo la morena para después besarlo con intensidad. Kisuke la abrazó con más fuerza y así se quedaron por unos largos minutos.

-yo más…- se separaron ligeramente, a pesar de que no querían hacerlo –muchísimo más- la mujer sonrió y volvió a capturar sus labios en otro prolongado beso.

_-¡Escuché voces por ahí!- _

Kisuke rápidamente se despegó de Yoruichi al escuchar que los pasos de los guardias se acercaban cada vez más.

-a veces odio que hagan tan bien su trabajo- murmuró la mujer para así retomar su camino junto a su pareja.

**Mansión Shihouin**

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba la familia Shihouin reunida en un enorme salón, bastante simple, pero elegante. Todos tenían una cara de preocupación e impaciencia debido a la misteriosa desaparición de la futura líder de su clan.

-Cariño… ¿Crees que de verdad se haya ido con la rata de Urahara?- preguntó la madre de Yoruichi con una expresión de terror al imaginarse la escena.

-¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera Yoruichi es capaz de hacer eso-

-p-pero uno de los Kuchiki nos dijo que los había visto escabullirse juntos en el bosque…-

-¡No saques conclusiones apresuradas! ¡D-De seguro f-fueron a!... Esto… ¡A practicar! ¡Sí, fueron a luchar por un rato!-

-Cariño…- la mujer le puso una mano en su hombro –sé que puedes ser más listo-

-lo sé… Solo que la idea de que nuestra hija sea pareja de un huérfano vulgar como él hace que la sangre me hierva-

*Insertar un simbolitos de silencio (N.A: ya saben, los que aparecen en los animes xD)*

-b-bueno, n-no es que sea tan malo… Sabes que las relaciones de Yoruichi son poco duraderas, de seguro se cansará de él en una o dos semanas-

-tienes razón, tienes razón…- exclamó un poco más aliviado, pero esa tranquilidad no duró mucho -¿Qué crees que hayan hecho en el bosque?-

*Insertar otro silencio incómodo*

-puees… y-ya sabes… s-solo se besaron y se abrazaron-

-¿Y si lo hicieron?- ambos rostros se pusieron de color azul con solo pensar en esa indescriptible, pero cierta, idea.

-¡NOOO!- gritaron los dos a la vez.

-¡Yoruichi solo es una niña! ¡Ni siquiera sabe que es el sexo!-

-¡Exacto! ¡Es una niña inocente y casta! ¡Jamás sería capaz de hacer el amor antes del matrimonio!-

_-¡Shihouin-sama! ¡Sus padres la están esperando!-_

_-¡Ya te dije que necesito cambiarme!_

Los dos presentes abrieron los ojos como platos y se fueron casi que corriendo en dirección a dónde provenían las voces.

-¿Ya llegó Yoruichi?- preguntó la madre con preocupación.

-sí, pero se fue corriendo a su habitación-

**Habitación de Yoruichi**

-Son tan estresantes- Yoruichi ajustó la puerta justo después de que Kisuke entró.

-Deberías ser más amable con ellos- el joven genio se fue a sentar en el borde de la cama quedando frente a ella.

-Yo no tengo tanta paciencia como tú- el rubio esbozó una sonrisa más grande –además, necesito un baño urgente, estoy completamente sucia-

-tú fuiste la que quiso ir al bosque para empezar- murmuró con una gotita en la sien.

-sí, pero no pensé que me ensuciaría tanto- esta fue a buscar ropa en su gaveta.

-bueno, es entendible que te sientas así, después de todo tu vestido es blanco- los ojos de Urahara delinearon la figura de su amante con toda confianza.

-creo que mi padre se enojará, este vestido no fue muy barato…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yoruichi se había deshecho de su vestido quedando nuevamente semidesnuda frente a Kisuke –ne, Kisuke…- su tono de voz cambió drásticamente a un tono seductor que volvería loco a cualquier hombre -¿No quieres tomar un baño conmigo?-

El rostro de Kisuke enrojeció, pero Yoruichi fue más rápida y se sentó sobre él para empezar a besarlo ahora con menos sutileza. Las manos del rubio rodearon la cintura de su amante para profundizar más el beso. Hasta que…

-¡Yoruichi Shihouin! ¡¿Dónde diablos has esta…do?!-

Los padres de la joven entraron despreocupadamente a la habitación de esta esperando encontrarse con una "inocente" Yoruichi meditando sobre sus faltas. Pero al parecer, el mayor temor de estos dos se volvió realidad.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO!?-

-la verdad es que nunca esperé que tuviera que explicarles esto en esta situación- exclamó la joven Shihouin completamente tranquila, a diferencia de su pareja que seguían en shock.

**5 minutos después**

-¿¡Cómo pudiste?!- una sesión de preguntas había iniciado entre los padres de Yoruichi, Yoruichi (ya vestida) y Urahara… Aunque este último se le había olvidado articular palabras.

-¿Cómo pude qué?- preguntó Yoruichi con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡Te escapaste con ese mugroso vulgar en la mitad de un evento importante!-

-estaba aburrida-

-¿¡Y por qué te fuiste con ÉL?!-

-Porque él no es aburrido-

-¿¡Sabes lo mal que se ve que una joven de tu edad y tu clase se vaya con un pobre diablo como él?! ¿¡Sabes lo mal que la gente puede tomar eso?!-

-no veo el mal en eso-

-¡Cualquiera puede pensar mal! ¿¡Y qué andabas haciendo en ese bosque?!- esta vez Yoruichi no respondió y se limitó a soltar una peligrosa sonrisa. Mala señal para sus padres.

-¿¡Acaso tú…?!-

-Kisuke…- Yoruichi le susurró en el en oído a este haciendo caso omiso del regaño de sus padres –vamos a bañarnos en tu casa-

-¿¡EEEEHHHH?!- exclamaron todos los presentes.

Yoruichi tomó a Kisuke por la mano, salió por la ventana y se alejaron con el shumpo hacia la casa de este para hacer… emmm… Ya saben qué.

Sí, así era Yoruichi Shihouin. Nadie le podía decir que no; obstinada, terca y caprichosa, pero estaba orgullosa de ser así. Era una noble diferente a los demás. No le importara con quién fuera, si la trataban bien, ella los trataba bien a ellos. Ella solo seguía lo que su alma decía. _Al diablo con las formalidades._

**FIN~ :D**

**Ta-da! ¡Por fin terminé! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y los otros anteriores :'D Yo sé que muchos pensaban que no lo iba a terminar pero aquí estoy (?) Gracias por sus comentarios, todos me sirvieron de inspiración para seguir escribiendo este fic (Me siento como una estrella que acaba de ganar un Grammy xDD) En fin, probablemente me vean en otro fic de esta hermosa pareja *-* así que no se asombren cuando vean un fic con un título horrible en esta sección xDD Perdonen los errores ortográficos que Word no pudo corregir :D**

**Se despide:**

**GranDiosaSupremaPollitoV2 :'D **


End file.
